Bienvenue chez les Loredan
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: Je suis une habitante de la Terre, et une représentante de la race humaine sur cette merveilleuse planète. Mon nom de naissance est Elysabeth, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ely'. Et ma vie banale et bordélique va devenir carrément loufoque, et encore plus bordélique.
1. Deux Apollons dans le salon

**Note (presque) inutile de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde! Alors avant de commencer cette histoire, je dois donner quelques précisions dessus. Tout d'abord, je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Elysabeth, mais c'était bien plus pratique à utiliser dans cette histoire. Ensuite, cette histoire m'a été grandement inspiré par une auteure de Fanfic-fr, dont la fanfic s'appelle _Je le suiciderai d'un coup de couteau dans le dos_.**  
**Je tiens à prévenir ceux qui ont déjà lu de mes fanfics, que cela soit sur Fanfic-fr ou sur Pokébip. Sachez que le genre et le style est véritablement différent de mon style habituel, car je voulais vraiment écrire une histoire drôle qui puisse remonter le moral des pauvres lycéens qui comme moi passent le bac cette année.**  
**Cette fanfic mêle donc l'humour et la fantasy, et si vous ne comprenez pas dès le début, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'éclairera plus tard. C'est une fanfiction qui ne sera pas longue, et les chapitres seront relativement courts. Sachant cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Warnings :** Blagues de mauvais goûts, jeux de mots pourris, fil conducteur inexistant, connerie profonde, etc...  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _The Mortal Instruments_ appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

...

Avant de commencer cette histoire absolument farfelue et loufoque, étant tout de même le personnage principal de la-dîte histoire, je vais me présenter. Et comme j'ai pas spécialement envie de passer pour une égocentrique narcissique, je vais commencer par les informations neutres.

Je suis une habitante de la Terre, et une représentante de la race humaine sur cette merveilleuse planète. Mon nom de naissance est Elysabeth, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ely'. Vous comprenez, faudrait pas s'arracher la bouche en disant quatre syllabes au lieu d'une. Je totalise près de 6100 jours de vie (soit à peu près 16 ans et 10 mois), et je suis... attention, préparez vos mirettes... Lycéenne! A plein temps, malheureusement...

Rien de très excitant donc. et je suis désolée (pas tant que ça en fait), mais ma vie est ce qu'il de y a de plus banal. Je ne suis ni suicidaire, ni alcoolique, ni anorexique, et je ne fume même pas. En plus de ça, je n'ai aucun traumatisme infantile, ni de super-pouvoirs, ou modification génétique, et autre connerie du même genre. Je ne suis pas adoptée. La seule chose anormale chez moi, c'est mon mètre cinquante en Terminal, et peut-être mon esprit totalement dérangé. Je ne peux même pas vous sortir l'excuse : "je suis pauvre, je vis dans une tente, blablabla, yeux de princesses, bouches en coeur et licornes dorées (Touts ressemblance avec un shôjo manga commençant par Fruit et finissant par Basket ne serait que purement fortuite.)". Non, même pas, parce que mon père gagne particulièrement bien sa vie, que je possède Ipod, portable, ordinateur, et une chambre à moi toute seule. Je ne suis pas une hippie, ni une gothique, ni une gosse de riche. Je hais juste qu'on gâche le papier.  
Voilà, je pense avoir fait un assez bon résumé de moi-même.

* * *

Vous êtes toujours là ? J'hésite entre le fait que vous soyez masochistes ou simplement sans vie. Bon, puisqu'on est arrivé jusque là, autant continuer.

Toute cette histoire a commencé un jeudi soir alors que je rentrais chez moi, après une journée particulièrement longue, vêtue d'une chemise pleine de peinture et d'encre de chine après une heure et demi en art-plastique.  
Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je pénétrai dans mon appartement, et entrepris le rituel habituel. Qui consistait tout d'abord, par un mouvement fluide et parfaitement contrôlé, de se baisser, tout en gardant le sac sur l'épaule, et d'avancer de quelques pas, pour éviter le câlin étouffant de ma mère. Une fois cela fait, j'aurais dû traverser le salon, balancer mon sac contre la porte de ma chambre, et me diriger vers la cuisine pour un goûter. Seulement, ma mère ne vint pas se présenter pour tenter de m'asphyxier entre ses bras. A la place, je découvris deux inconnus sur un des canapés du salon. Habituellement, dans ma _grande_ magnanimité, je les aurais tout simplement ignoré, et je serais partie vaquer à mes occupations? Seulement là, ces deux individus du sexe masculin auraient pu figurer dans un magazine de mode, que cela ne m'aurait pas étonné.

Imaginez, deux dieux grecs dans votre salon. Le premier est grand, avec les traits fins des asiatiques, des yeux d'un vert profond, des cheveux coiffés en pics qui brillent de mille feux (je suis devenue poète), une peau caramel, et un corps d'Apollon. Avec de l'eye-liner, et un jean slim qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes musclés. D'accord, il criait _gay_, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, j'aurais pu devenir un mec rien que pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi.  
Le second, dans une beauté plus discrète, à peine plus petit, des cheveux d'encre qui tranchent sur une peau pâle, et des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Une musculature de rêve, et un postérieur à se damner, et un léger rougissement terriblement mignon.

« M'man! Criai-je. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour les deux sex-symbols qu'il y a dans notre salon ,sinon je dis à P'pa que tu le trompes avec des mecs de ma tranche d'âge! »

Ma _merveilleuse _mère émergea de la cuisine, et j'entendis un petit rire derrière moi. Me retournant vers le deux intrus, je remarquais que le brun avait les joues rouges, et que l'indonésien tentait de se retenir de rire (le mot-clé est "tenter" ici).  
C'est seulement à partir de ce moment que je remarquai le tablier rose qu'elle portait. Depuis quand avons nous des tabliers aussi **hideux** à la maison? Adorateurs du rose, ne le prenez pas mal, je n'ai rien contre le rose. Juste les tabliers roses hideux. Passons, et revenons à notre histoire. Les deux intrus s'étaient levés.  
« Ma ninouche, voici Magnus Bane (le top model indonésien), et Alexander Lightwood.  
- Appelle moi juste Alec, fit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin absolument adorable.  
- Elysabeth. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ely', puisque t'façon tout le monde le fait avec ou sans autorisation, ajoutai-je en grommelant.  
- Ely', sois gentille avec eux, protesta ma mère. Ils vont rester quelques temps à la maison.  
Aaaah, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses!... Attends, j'ai bien entendu là?  
- Qui va rester à la maison?  
Quoi ?, il vaut mieux vérifier avant de sortir des conneries plus grosses que soi.  
Il n'empêche, je ne ratai pas le sourire moqueur de Magnus, ni celui condescendant de ma mère.  
- Magnus et Alec, expliqua-t-elle.  
Je la fixai avec horreur.  
- Et tu comptais me prévenir quand, le jour des Calandes grecques ? Crachai-je avec toute l'ironie dont j'étais capable.  
- Voyons ma chérie, ce n'est que provisoire, tenta de justifier ma mère.  
- C'est, ça je suis ta chérie que quand ça t'arrange, hein!?  
- Elysabeth! Ca suffit!  
- Non! J'estime que je mérite de savoir quand des inconnus s'installent dans notre propre maison!  
J'entendis un petit rire sur ma droite.  
- Et toi l'indonésien à paillettes, on t'a rien demandé, coupai-je, acide.  
- Du calme, jeune fille.  
- Ton jeune fille, tu peux te le garder parce que tu as à peine 3 ans de plus que moi!  
- Elysabeth! S'exclama inutilement ma mère.  
Record, elle aura dit mon prénom entier deux fois en moins de cinq minutes!  
- Vous savez quoi, je vais aller réviser mon DS de maths, parce qu'au moins lez prof, lui, me nous prévient pas le jour du DS! »

Je traversai le salon à grands pas (en tout cas, aussi grands que possible lorsqu'on fait ma taille), la tête haute, et pour faire bonne mesure je claquai la porte de la chambre bruyamment.

* * *

Chers lecteurs, cela fait maintenant près de dix huit heures que deux inconnus ont envahi ma maison. Heureusement pour eux, ils ont décidé de partager une chambre, et ainsi ne pas trop nous déranger.  
Donc, aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi matin. Comme tous les matins de la semaine, j'émergeai difficilement de mon sommeil. Je me postai ensuite devant mon armoire, et remarquai sans grande surprise que mes cheveux pointaient dans des directions tellement improbables, que je doutais quelques instants de la théorie de Newton sur la gravité. Mais comme il était bien trop tôt pour faire fonctionner mes neurones, je laissais tomber, pour me concentrer plutôt sur ce que j'allais me mettre aujourd'hui. Alors, les parents disent toujours que nous les ados, on s'habille n'importe comment. C'est là qu'ils se trompent complètement. Le choix des vêtements de vêtements est un combat de tous les jours.  
C'est vrai, quoi! Il faut savoir choisir le bon jean, celui qui ne nous donne ni un gros cul, ni des grosse cuisse. Ensuite, il faut choisir un t-shirt. Là, le décolleté, s'il est trop haut, on passe pour une sainte-nitouche, à moins qu'on est un style particulier, s'il est trop bas, on passe pour une bimbo de service. Après, la veste. Qui doit s'accorder avec le t-shirt, ET le manteau. En plus, il faut rajouter, pour les jours de sport, le choix des sous-vêtements, et la chasse à l'ensemble coordonné, qui est une espèce en voie de disparition dans mon placard. Enfin, pour finir, les chaussures. Souvent au début, on sort des talons, des petites sandalettes ouvertes, ou des jolies ballerines. Seulement, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Une fois qu'on a fait les cinq escaliers en talon, une dizaine de fois dans la journée, on les oublie rapidement. Lorsque dans la queue de la cafétéria, quinze personnes t'ont marché sur les pieds, les sandalettes ne font pas plus long feu. Et quand les ballerines ont pris la pluie, je peux vous assurer que c'est pas très sex. Bref, on se rabat rapidement sur une bonne paire de converses, indémodables, pratiques, confortables. Et stylisées pour certaines, comme les miennes.

Une fois habillée, je sortis de la chambre pour le petit-déjeuner, parce que non, je ne peux pas comprendre les gens qui ne mangent pas le matin. Pour moi, c'est tout simplement impossible.  
Mais, avançons. Une fois que j'eu fini, je me jetai dans ma salle de bain pour tenter de donner une beauté (presque) naturelle à mon visage de déterrée, et discipliner mes cheveux. Je regardai l'heure, avant de me rendre compte que comme d'habitude, j'étais en retard. Me voilà donc, enfin, partie.

Vous pensez peut-être qu'une fois sorti(e) de chez soi, le parcours du combattant est terminé, mais non! Il faut ensuite marcher jusqu'à la station de métro, et à partir de là, faire un peu de maths.  
Sachant que la probabilité d'un suicide est de 1/30, que la probabilité d'un problème sur la voie est de 1/30 également, à laquelle on ajoute la probabilité de grève étant de 1/30, plus tous les autres aléas possibles, de probabilité 2/30, la probabilité d'un retard du métro est de 5/30, soit 1/6. Par conséquent, je suis en retard à peu près cinq fois par mois, soit tous les six jours environ. Vous vous demandiez à quoi servaient les maths dans la vraie vie ? Voilà, vous avez votre réponse.

Lorsque enfin tu arrives au lycée, il y a toujours cette fille, que tu hais, qui vient te voir pour te demander de copier les devoirs sur toi. Dans ce cas, il y a quatre options.  
Soit tu les as pas fait, et cela règle le problème. (Souvent mon cas d'ailleurs.)  
Soit tu les as fait, mais tu l'envois balader. (Mon cas également.)  
Soit tu les as fait, et dans ta grande générosité, tu lui donnes. (Cas peu probable.)  
Soit tu les as fait, tu veux bien lui donner, mais contre une somme proportionnelle au temps passé sur ces devoirs.

Une fois cela fait, tu peux enfin commencer ta journée. La plupart du temps, elle se passe plutôt bien. Jusqu'à que tu arrives à cette matière, la matière détestée, la matière haïe, la matière dans laquelle le prof parle une langue inconnue pour nous, et littéralement dans mon cas, puisqu'il s'agit de l'allemand. Pour vous donner quelques aperçus de mes capacités germanophones, ma moyenne s'élève à neuf, et le mot de vocabulaire que je connais le mieux est "ungenügend", soit insuffisant. Je me contentai donc d'écrire ce qu'il y avait au tableau, sans écouter ce que disait le prof, puisque de toute façon, je ne comprenais rien. Je tentai une fois de poser un question, mais malheureusement, "Auf Deutsch" est synonyme de "Tais-toi" dans mon cas. Je dors donc la plupart du temps pendant les cours. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent des autres jours, jusqu'à ce que j'entende "Interrogation Oral lundi". Je sursautai, et manquai de tomber au sol, parce que je me balançais. Heureusement pour moi, Léonard, mon voisin et partenaire de galère allemande est habitué, et il me retint d'une main.

Bref, la vie d'une lycéenne est une bataille perpétuelle. Et après, les profs osent mettre sur notre bulletin : "Bonne élève, mais légèrement paresseuse." Je ne suis pas paresseuse, je récupère de mes batailles dans les couloirs.

Justement, les couloirs. Dans le couloirs, il y a cinq types de personnes :  
Les gens normaux, qui tentent juste d'aller jusqu'à leur salle sans être trop en retard, ni perdre un bras dans la bataille.  
Les pressés, qui poussent tout le monde et courent dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Ce sont souvent les personnes ayant contrôle l'heure suivante. Ou juste des lèches-bottes.  
Les zombies, qui avancent particulièrement lentement et sans conviction.  
Les populaires, qui s'arrêtent tous les deux mètres pour taper la discute avec telle ou telle personne, et quand tu leur demandes après leur prénom il est incapable de te répondre.  
Les paumés, qui sont un mélange entre les pressés et les populaires, puisqu'ils s'arrêtent pour vérifier chaque salle.  
Je vous laisse donc imaginer le bordel que c'est dans les couloirs les plus fréquentés.

C'est ainsi que tant bien que mal, j'arrivai à la fin de la journée. Je posai donc mon cul dans le métro, et attendais patiemment qu'il arrive jusqu'à mon arrêt.


	2. Y'a un truc pas net

**Commentaire (presque) intéressant de l'auteure : Hullo ! Vous allez bien ? Bref, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction totalement loufoque, qui n'a même pas de fil conducteur prévu à l'avance, et qui fait un peu ce qu'elle veut. J'imagine que vous l'aver deviné, mais je ne suis pas une de ces auteurs qui arrivent à poster hyper régulièrement. Disons que personnellement, c'est un peu plus fluctuant…**

**Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Warnings :** Blagues de mauvais goûts, jeux de mots pourris, fil conducteur inexistant, connerie profonde, etc...  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _The Mortal Instruments_ appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

…

Le samedi matin, a toujours été le meilleur matin de la semaine. Car c'est le matin ou tu peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas école le lendemain.

J'émergeai de ma chambre dans mon pyjama dépareillé et trop court au niveau du t-shirt, jusqu'à que je remarque un (presque) étranger à la table.  
Alec buvait tranquillement son café, déjà habillé, et absolument craquant. _Merde._ Je tentai une retraite discrète vers ma chambre, qui consistait à tenter d'y retourner à pas de loups,en arrière, mais il me vit avant que je puisse faire plus de deux pas, et me sourit.  
« Bonjour, Elysabeth.  
Pour l'amour de toutes les jeunes filles coincées avec un Apollon à leur table, que j'avais envie d'effacer ce sourire de son visage. C'est vrai, il ne fallait surtout pas que je tombe amoureuse ! L'amour c'est nul. Je suis tombée amoureuse une fois dans ma vie, et mon ex (aussi surnommé « pire erreur de ma vie ») s'est cassé avec ma meilleure amie. Le pire, c'est qu'ils allaient super bien ensemble, et je n'ai pas réussi à leur en vouloir. Voilà, ceci était une petite parenthèse du drame de ma vie. Ramenons notre attention à Alec.  
— Bonjour, » grommelai-je.

Je tentai de me recoiffer pour ne pas _trop_ avoir l'air d'une déterrée, mais au sourire qu'il me lança, je devinais que ce n'était pas une grande réussite.

* * *

Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas avoir l'air totalement réveillée, puisque Magnus arriva en se frottant les yeux, et baillant. La seule différence entre lui et moi, c'est que réveil, j'avais juste l'air d'avoir dans la tête dans le cul, alors que lui, il donnait l'impression qu'il avait plutôt une nuit mouvementée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, j'espère.

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine et salua nos deux invités, avant de me faire un bisou. Elle s'assit à la table, et commença à beurrer une de ses tartines.

« Alors, comment vous trouvez vos premiers jours en France ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons.

— C'est très différent de New York, fit Alec.

— Vous venez de New York ? Dis-je, surprise. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus en France ?

— Je pensais te l'avoir dit ma chérie ! Alec fait partie de la famille de ton père, et il avait besoin d'un endroit pour rester le temps d'un stage. Je suis pratiquement sûre de te l'avoir dit, pourtant. »

Euh, quoi ? Je jetai un regard en coin aux deux autres qui discutaient tranquillement de leur boulot. D'accord, il y avait un truc qui clochait. Ma mère haïssait **royalement** la famille de mon père. C'était même assez flippant à quel point elle détestait sa belle-mère. Je vous raconte même pas les dîners de famille. (En fait si, je vais vous les raconter, mais pas maintenant…) Alors pour qu'elle accepte d'accueillir l'un d'eux, peu importe d'où il vient, c'est pire qu'un miracle. Avec un de ses potes en plus. Clairement **impossible.**

Magnus se leva, et s'étira. Son t-shirt trop court (lui aussi) laissa voir une partie de son ventre. Rien d'extraordi…_Par le string de Lucifer !_ Il n'a pas de nombril ! Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Ely', ma ninouche, tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Je lâchai des yeux Magnus quelques secondes, et lorsque que je reportai mon attention sur lui de nouveau, il avait bien un nombril.

— Euh oui, M'man, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. »

Okay, j'étais pratiquement sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Je savais que je n'étais pas folle. La seule fois où j'étais sûre que ce que je voyais était des illusions, c'était quand j'avais vu un éléphant rose faire de la danse classique sur le muret du voisin. En circonstances atténuantes, j'avais quarante de fièvre ce jour-là…

Tout ça pour dire qu'il fallait que je tire cette histoire au clair.

Je débarrassai rapidement mes affaires, et retournai dans ma chambre. Je m'habillai rapidement, et remontai les manches de ma chemise.

« Au boulot Ely', tu as un mystère à traiter ! »

* * *

**Plan A :** Ecouter à la porte

Je sortis de ma chambre sans bruit. Etant donné que ma porte grince, je l'avais ouverte au minimum, et il fallait que j'arrive à me glisser dans l'entrebâillement. Autant le dire tout de suite, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

Je m'étais munie d'un verre en plastique dans lequel j'avais fait un trou pour pouvoir entendre mieux ce qui se disait dans leur chambre. Quoi ? Il faut savoir faire avec les moyens du bord les enfants. En l'occurrence pas grand-chose chez moi… Bref, là n'est pas le sujet. Je traversai le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Heureusement ma mère était partie faire des courses et ne rentrerait pas avant le début de l'après-midi. Déjà qu'elle veut aller me faire voir un psy, cela n'aurait pas arrangé mon cas…

Alors que je n'étais qu'à un mètre de la porte, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de la porte. Oh. Merde. Je planquais le verre derrière mon dos en un temps record.

« Aleeec ! Cria Magnus avant de me voir. Oh, Ely', tu veux quelque chose ?

Innocente. Il faut que tu aies l'air innocent. Et une excuse, vite. Neurones, quand êtes-vous là lorsqu'on a besoin d'une excuse !

— Hum, oui, en fait… euh… Je voulais savoir si ça vous dirait de venir avec moi en boite ce soir.

J'affichais un sourire, fière de moi d'avoir une excuse pareille. D'accord, je plaide coupable. Je vais en boite à seize ans, c'est moche. Mais, euh, cette fois je serai accompagnée par des adultes responsables, non ? Magnus leva un sourcil.

— Tu as l'âge pour aller en boite ?

— Bof, mais les videurs ont qu'à avoir les yeux en face des trous et ne pas nous laisser rentrer s'ils veulent pas qu'on rentre.

J'avais dit ça par habitude, et je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que l'indonésien éclate de rire.

— Je demande à Alec, et je te dis ça dès que j'ai sa réponse.

— Ma réponse à ? Fit une voix derrière moi qui me fit sursauter.

— Oh Alec, tu tombes bien, Ely' voudrait savoir si ça te dirait de venir en boite ce soir ?

Le brun eut l'air gêné pendant quelques secondes, et je me demandai s'il n'allait pas refuser. Il regarda Magnus qui lui fit un clin d'œil, et ses joues se colorèrent. _Mon Dieu_, ce type était trop mignon.

— Je… Euh oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-il, embarrassé.

— C'est cool ! On part à 21h, j'annonçai avec mon meilleur sourire. Particulièrement hypocrite, mais passons. »

Bref, le plan A, raté…

**Plan B :** Les suivre pendant qu'ils vont dans une planque top secrète

C'était bien plus dur et bien plus chiant, mais il fallait que je découvre la vérité. Imaginez une seconde si c'était en fait deux terroristes qui avaient drogué ma mère et qui comptait faire sauter l'Elysée et le Président ? Pas une grande perte, et peu probable, mais bon… Il fallait que je me trouve une excuse pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une folle.

Déjà que j'avais sorti mes habits les plus moches pour ne pas être reconnue, je peux vous assurer que je n'étais pas loin de me faire arrêter par les flics. Je vais vous épargner ma description, parce que vous risquez de faire des cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits.

Je fredonnai Mission Impossible tout en les suivant le plus discrètement possible. J'avais ressorti un vieux bonnet pour cacher un petit peu mon visage, et j'avais glissé tous mes cheveux à l'intérieur pour ressembler à un garçon. Je peux vous dire que pour une fois j'étais plutôt contente de mon bonnet B, parce qu'avec le D de ma meilleure amie, je serais pas allée très loin dans ma carrière masculine.

« Regarde Maman, le garçon là, il a l'air d'une fille. Tu crois que c'est comme grand frère et qu'il aime les garçons aussi ? »

Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec une petite fille d'à peine six ans qui me regardait avec des grands yeux bleus curieux. Nan sérieux, je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre le commentaire de la gamine. C'était carrément paradoxale… Heureusement que je ressemblais à une fille, j'en suis une ! Et oui, j'aime les mecs ! Les filles aussi, mais on discutera de ma sexualité une autre fois parce que là, mes cibles venaient de disparaitre dans une rue sur la droite, et je ne comptais pas les perde tout de suite !

Bon, je devais **vraiment** ressembler à un clown, parce que la petite fille d'avant ne fut pas la seule à faire une remarque sur mon physique durant le quart d'heure de filature. Enfin, filature est un bien grand mot. Surtout qu'au final, je trouvai mes cibles attablées dans un petit restaurant italien en train de discuter joyeusement. Vie. De. Merde.

Pour me consoler, j'achetai un grand chocolat chaud chez Starbucks, que je sirotais tranquillement en attendant qu'ils aient fini. Vu que je leur avais dit que j'allais chez une amie, ça aurait été carrément suspect que je rentre avant eux…

Donc, le plan B, raté.

**Plan C :** Bourrer l'un d'eux pour lui faire tout avouer (de préférence Alec, ça sera sûrement plus facile)

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les inviter en boite aurait été utile dans ma quête de la vérité, mais je jubilais rien qu'en pensant que j'allais enfin découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos. Attends, on introduit pas chez moi deux mecs susceptibles de me faire tomber amoureuse sans en subir les conséquences. J'aurais ma vengeance ! D'accord, mes objectifs ont quelque peu changé depuis ce matin, mais au final, il n'y a que le résultat qui compte, non ? Hum, ne répondez pas à cette question. Bref, la fin justifie les moyens

Bien sûr, Magnus était absolument superbe, dois-je vraiment vous le dire ? Il avait opté pour un jean moulant noir à paillettes, et une chemise violette. Il portait des Dr. Martens hautes, du même violet que sa chemise, et avait rajouté une cravate rouge. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en pics, alternant entre le rouge et le violet. Je me demandais sérieusement où est-ce qu'il trouvait son gel à paillette… Alec était beaucoup plus sobre, mais même comme ça, un jean qui tombe bien, c'était incroyable ce que ça pouvait faire à un fessier musclé et absolument sexy.

Pour éviter de baver devant les deux garçons, je me mordais la lèvre. Sauf que, douée comme je suis, je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Un goût que je ne supporte pas, et fit un grimace _particulièrement féminine_ qui ne passa pas inaperçue :

« Il y a un problème ? Me demanda Magnus.

— Oh non, non, je me suis juste mordue la langue. Rien de grave. »

Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir pris des cours de théâtre ! Je faisais donc une petite danse de la joie dans ma tête. (Parce que c'est quand même pas très classe une danse de la joie, par conséquent, il vaut mieux la garder pour soi.)

* * *

Lorsque Magnus proposa de nous emmener parce qu'il savait conduire, j'acceptais avec plaisir, parce que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de prendre le métro. Nous étions donc, maintenant dans la queue, et attendions de pouvoir entrer tranquillement. Je trouve ça toujours drôle les queues devant les boites de nuit. Il y a plusieurs catégories de gens facilement discernables :

Les gens normaux, comme Magnus, Alec, et moi. Des gens qui sont venus pour danser, boire (Quoi j'ai pas l'âge ? Je suis actuellement accompagnée par des adultes !), et dans les bons cas, choper un(e) ou deux mecs/filles. Dans mon cas, les deux, dans celui de Magnus aussi (enfin, je crois), et Alec, il devrait bien pouvoir se trouver une fille sensible à son charme discret. (Personnellement, si je suis cette fille, je ne dis absolument pas non.)

Les pétasses, pouffiasses, chaudasses, etc. Peu importe comment vous les appelez, on voit tous de quoi je parle. Facilement repérable à leurs talons aiguilles de dix centimètres, avec des chaussures à plateforme de cinq centimètres, pour compenser les cinq centimètres minimum qu'il manque à leur jupe pour qu'elle soit un décente. Avec l'ajout du haut transparent et/ou au décolleté tellement plongeant qu'on pourrait y noyer une baleine (Haha, vive mon humour.) N'oubliez pas le pot de peinture sur le visage, ni le string visible quand elle se baisse.

Les playboys. Beaux et qui le savent. C'est toujours celui qui va faire un clin d'œil à l'une des filles dans la queue. Soit c'est un playboy qui veut de la proie facile dans ce cas, le clin d'œil va à une des filles citées plus haut. Soit il veut une proie pas trop dur, mais avec un peu de challenge, un clin d'œil à une fille comme vous et moi (enfin, plus comme moi que comme vous si vous êtes du sexe masculin), soit il veut une proie difficile, et là le clin d'œil est destinée à une des filles que je vais citer juste après.

Coincées. Mais parmi ces coincées, il y a deux types qu'il faut absolument discerner.

La coincée sexy. Le genre de fille qui est une bombe, mais qui ne le sait pas.

La coincée dégueulasse. Moins rare, et malheureusement pourrait figurer dans une maison hantée. C'est la contrepartie femelle du geek de base, avec bagues, acné, cheveux gras, lunettes moches, et toute la panoplie.

La dernière catégorie inclue la bombasse qui est justement en train de passer. Regardez-moi ces jambes parfaites, ce postérieure de déesse, ce…

« Ely' ? Ely' ?

Quoi, encore ?! On ne m'interrompt pas quand je suis en train de mater bande de malpolie sans cervelle ! Je me retournai, furieuse, pour tomber nez à nez avec Léonard.

— Léonard ! M'exclamai-je.

Parfait, il tombait juste bien. Je lâchai un rire maléfique qui me gagna un coup d'œil d'Alec et de Magnus que j'ignorai sans état d'âme. Mon acolyte me regarda juste blasé avant de me demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu complotes encore ?

— Je te raconte à l'intérieur… »

…

**C'était donc le deuxième chapitre de Bienvenue chez les Loredan. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et le prochain chapitre présentera la suite du plan C.**

**Alors, tout va-t-il se passez comme prévu ? Rendez-vous au prochain épisode !**


End file.
